


Deception & Lust

by CygnusTrash



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Batfamily are hunters, M/M, Vampire Tim Drake, Werewolf Kon-El | Conner Kent, Written Three Years Ago, it's short and not very good, not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: Strong clans of vampires and hunters have existed throughout the years, as well as werewolves pack, yet no one had lasted as the strongest one for more than a century. Going from slavery and food supply, war after war, infinite numbers of massacres for every one of these species, the real champions had never appeared. Still, there have existed those who could become a champion, families of champions, but all of them had either disappeared or gone underground, or maybe just changed themselves to not really be seen as the future champions.





	Deception & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'll post many of my drafts (most of them old) and the one which gets the most comments (if they even get) I'll work on it. This was a sudden idea I got at like 2am and talked about it with my friend, and she told me to go for it.  
> This was written like 3 years ago, but didn't continued to work on it. It's very short, but I really like jaytim and haven't done much with them lately, even tho I have quite the amount of drafts of them, so this is one of them.

At the waking of the sun, creatures go into hiding, while others come from their hide-out. Humans go back to their ordinary lives, forgetting about the fears of the night and the ones they don’t want to meet as soon as the moon goes up, accompanied by all the stars. The darkness embracing the earth allows the night creatures to come out and do all their respective activities, from hunting to ruling their own clans and cities. Yet there are some day creatures that should be resting and hiding at dark hours, instead they’re out there searching for the night ones, ready to hunt them down.

There are different groups for each species, some of them recognize themselves as clans or packs and other prefer to just call themselves by what they call nationalities. Humans like to go by nationalities, vampires prefer to be called clans, for the werewolves is a pack, yet hunters who are humans too go also by clans. Each species has their own strength and weakness, they can take one another almost equally but sometimes there’s a group that is underestimated and looked down, this group being the humans, and the reason why hunters appeared.

However, although many don’t like it, the hunters are not only formed by humans, sometimes they have werewolves or vampires by their side to help them out. These are called the outcasts or outsiders, all depending to the specie they belong to.

Strong clans of vampires and hunters have existed throughout the years, as well as werewolves pack, yet no one had lasted as the strongest one for more than a century. Going from slavery and food supply, war after war, infinite numbers of massacres for every one of these species, the real champions had never appeared. Still, there have existed those who could become a champion, families of champions, but all of them had either disappeared or gone underground, or maybe just changed themselves to not really be seen as the future champions.

* * *

 

On the inside of Wayne manor, a man was going downstairs, a couple of books under his forearm as he drank a fine wine from a glass with his free hand. He wanted to enjoy at least the few peaceful moments of this evening, maybe read a little from that novel his second son had recommended for him long ago, interesting that now was the time when he listened to him when he could have done it before, and maybe they could have had something to talk about that the kid actually enjoyed.

The sound of someone coming down running behind him didn’t actually bother the man, as he just stepped aside giving space for the young man that came into sight, followed by a kid who seemed pretty pissed off and ready to kill the young man.

“I will kill you Grayson!” the kid yelled as he tried to catch up with the other.

The man didn’t seem amused, as he continued to drink from his glass like it was completely normal.

“C’mon little D, you don’t really mean it,” the young man smiled to the kid, finally stopping on his tracks.

The kid only grunted and jumped from the couch to the young man, trying to grab him, but the young man swiftly moved aside, taking hold of the kid’s hoodie and bringing him down with not enough force to knock him out, just to hold him for a bit.

“So what’s the reason now for the commotion, Dick?” the man asked, leaving his glass on the table and taking seat on the couch.

“I just wanted to hug Damian, Bruce,” Dick said as if it was no big deal.

“It was not a hug, he was trying to strangulate me,” Damian pointed at Dick, as if it was a good reason to try to attack him.

Bruce looked at the kid, as if what he was saying was ridiculous, but the man knew what Damian meant. Dick was a monster of hugs when he was in a good mood which was almost all the freaking day, and his hold could be so strong (not really) that it felt as a strangulation (over dramatic much?).

The sound of the door being opened drew the two young ones attention, revealing an old man carrying two boxes, one medium and the other a bit smaller. Apparently Dick knew what was on the boxes because he immediately ran to the old man grabbing them and thanking him, then turning around to run to his room, leaving the other three behind in confusion. Drying his hands, the old man walked to the kitchen, saying he had to prepare dinner.

After some minutes of silence between Bruce reading his novel, and Damian listening to his mp3, the door was opened once again revealing a man younger than Dick but still well built and probably taller for his age.

“You’re home early, Jason,” Bruce looked over his novel to his second son.

“Apparently today is no hunting night, but I will patrol for maybe a few more hours,” Jason said, walking to the kitchen, “Maybe I’ll return until the morning, it all depends.”

Nodding in understanding, Bruce continued with his book.

“So why did you came back, hungry Todd?” Damian smirked, his eyes still focused on his phone and the music playing on his earphones.

Ignoring the brat, Jason continued his way to the kitchen, meeting Alfred there preparing the dinner from what the young man could see. Greeting with a simple hello he continued his way to the fridge searching for something to eat or at least drink, finding a bottle of an orange liquid almost similar to orange juice. Jason grabbed it and drank it, finishing it up in few seconds to then throw the bottle into the garbage can.

He waved goodbye to Alfred, walking back into the living to meet with Dick messing with Damian’s hair, Bruce no longer there, most probably in the cave, thought Jason.

As Jason was about to exit completely the manor, in the house at the other side he could see something moving fast. Wasn’t the family who lived there dead? He remembered they were murdered by a group of vampires after being accused of betrayal, for working with hunters and befriending the Waynes. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his way to his bike putting on his helmet and hopping on, starting the motor.

Again, by the corner of his eyes, he saw a black silhouette moving out the house in a quick movement. If Jason was any other normal person he would have maybe just walked away, ignoring whatever may be happening inside that old house. However, he was not a normal person, so he was just going to check that out and he might find something or someone who could entertain him for a night with a nice fight, since everything he had done the current day was run errands from division to division. Besides, all the fights he had got himself into were finished quickly before he could actually enjoy it.

Getting into the abandoned house wasn’t difficult, all the security systems it may had once were now completely shut down, leaving it defenseless. That was probably why the silhouette had been able to just waltz in there as nothing to then just run off, without actually setting any kind of alarm. Jason remembered the Drakes to always have two different security systems up, one for any supernatural creature and the other for just plain humans, because in the outside the Drakes were a couple of archaeologists with a lot of ancient relics that could maybe afford anything, so of course there would be intents of burglary. Which it was rare since they never heard of one happening, maybe because if it happened the burglars never got out alive. Though that would still be odd, since they were known to be pretty pacifist and rarely fed on random civilians unless it was strictly necessary.

The house was a mess, covered in dust and a few spider webs here and there on the corners. The furniture was worn out, if not completely destroyed. What caught his attention was however the state the house was at, just as if someone had entered to vent out their anger and destroyed everything in their way. And that someone may have been the silhouette Jason had seen previously.

The sound of steps coming back into the house put him on alert, preparing for the strike whether from a werewolf or a vampire, whichever of those two it was. Jason was ready.

The same silhouette Jason had seen before was standing before him in the entrance of the house, a crimson red cape with a hood covering their entire body as they stepped inside. The shinning of a pair of red eyes caught Jason’s attention, realizing it was a vampire. But the essence coming from them wasn’t that of a vampire, it was also kind of human, as if the person was a hybrid or a transformed one. Whichever of those two that person was, Jason wasn’t going to take any risks like he had done before.

But before he could attack, the silhouette stepped back a little, their cape moving just enough for Jason to see a row of wood stakes in what looked like a black belt crossing from their right shoulder to their waist.

“What is a Wayne doing here?” the silhouette asked.

It was definitely a male, but he sounded too young, maybe a few years younger than Jason. At least he didn’t seem of the age of the brat, a good point.

“I will ask again,” the voice talked again after Jason didn’t answer, “What is a Wayne doing in this house?”

Jason still didn’t answer; instead he slowly reached for his gun hidden under his jacket, his eyes not leaving the stranger’s figure. The figure however seemed to notice his movements, no matter how discrete Jason tried to be, as the figure took out a pair of disks and threw them at Jason’s arms almost making him drop his weapons; thanks to his training he didn’t make that mistake. Quickly Jason took out his guns pointing them at the figure, unlocked and ready to fire in case it was indeed a vampire, in the oddest case maybe it could be another hunter who didn’t mind spilling human blood, not as if Jason was completely human.

The figure seemed to huff in annoyance as he moved swiftly through the large living room, avoiding the bullets shot at him while throwing the black metal disks, his piercing red eyes glaring at Jason who just dodged every one of them. Cursing under his breath, the figure took out a black metal bo staff blocking off the silver bullets and trying to get closer to Jason.

Quickly recharging, Jason didn’t miss the cloaked figure trying to hit him with the bo as he positioned back his guns, only grazing him a little as the figure’s weapon seemed to have some spikes. Better get checked as soon as he goes back to the manor, or gets back to his own safe house. The figure didn’t stop attacking, moving swiftly both his body and weapon just like it was an extension of his arm, dodging and blocking the bullets even in close range. He was definitely a pure blood vampire, Jason concluded, watching the quick movements from the figure.

Not sparing more time to think about the reason it smelt like converted, Jason grabbed the figure by the end of his cloak pulling him down the moment it tried to jump away to dodge any coming attack, probably not quite expecting Jason’s action. Or not. The figure turned around to hit Jason in the face with his bo staff, the end of the cloak Jason was holding turning into red dust, the cloak however seemed to regenerate itself. 

“Waynes are not allowed in this household,” the figure said, jumping away from Jason, who was in pain holding his face.

“Damn it, why did you have to go for my best trait,” Jason complained rubbing his face, “And who are you to determine that? Are you a Drake or what?”

The figure remained in silence, for a moment the pair of red eyes losing their shine until the howl of a wolf was heard, catching both males’ attentions, although for different reasons. Jason knew that werewolves near the zone were never a good thing, especially if there was a vampire present. However, as Jason turned to look at the figure, he could see the worry in his red eyes, which slowly began to become a clear sky blue.

“Damn it Kon.”

Jason heard the figure mutter with worry and annoyance, quickly turning back to look at him, blue eyes glaring daggers to him. If it wasn’t because Jason was used to getting those kind of looks, he ignored it and walked to stand in front of the vampire, catching a glimpse from something similar to a wolf moving closer.

“I will go away if you answer a simple question,” Jason spoke as if there wasn’t probably a werewolf near.

The vampire’s eyes narrowed, not trusting Jason, but he didn’t care. If this vampire was indeed a Drake, then he could go inform Bruce there was still one of them alive, and then go on his marry go way and not be bother by this anymore.

“Are you a Drake, and so what are you doing here?”

“Those are two questions.”

“Look kid, I’m the one speaking here. And to be honest I’m in no mood for a fight against a werewolf, a vampire maybe, but not a werewolf.”

“What?”

“I got my reasons. So, just answer the question.”

Pulling back the hood from his cape, the vampire (which was indeed a male) continued to glare at him, his expression now more visible along with his fangs, though most of his face was covered by black bangs.

“This is my house, I can be here if I want to.”

“How can this be your house? The people who lived here died long ago.”

The vampire now stared at Jason in disbelief, almost scowling before a howl distracted them both. The silhouette of a giant wolf appeared behind the vampire, Jason quickly took out his guns from their holsters and pointed them to the vampire and wolf, expecting the guy to move and maybe attack the animal. However, the vampire remained in front of the werewolf, seeming protectively, his eyes going back to the crimson red.

Jason couldn’t believe his eyes, every time a vampire and werewolf met a fight would break loose, and it would be a hunter the one to end it. Instead this boy appeared to be protecting it, as Jason saw him reach for something under his cape and his eyes turned the red from before, even the werewolf seemed to be taking the pose of an alpha protecting its pack. Now this had turned into a strange situation. What were the odds of a vampire and werewolf not attacking each other?

“My name is Timothy Jackson Drake, this is my house, Jason Todd,” the vampire spoke with a voice cold as ice, “Now get out. I told you no Wayne is allowed in this household.”

“See, that was all I needed,” Jason said, smirking. Though inside he was beginning to be invaded with questions, many questions. He needed to inform Bruce about this. The son of the Drakes was still alive, and apparently was friends with a werewolf.

After getting a last glare from the werewolf, Jason walked out. All his plans on a final patrol were removed, as he now made his way back to the Wayne Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was written three years ago, my writing back then wasn't really good nor did it tend to make sense most of them time.  
> If someone offers to be my beta, I'll be really thankful, although that would only be if it gets more comments than the others I'll publish it.
> 
> Hope you kinda liked it or enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos and subscribe if you did.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com)


End file.
